


Day 071

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [71]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 071

Huon had given very few lectures in his life, he was not yet skilled enough to teach large classes and he had not been approved by the templars to take on an apprentice. He had certainly never given a lecture to such an odd assortment of… beings. 

Wynne and Orsino were there, as expected. However, there was a golem in attendance, and more incredibly it was there to listen to the lecture and not just to stand guard or whatever it was that golems usually did. There were a few templars there as well to make sure his lecture didn’t contain any dangerous information. That he would have to save for later, when he and Orsino were alone.

“It is an honour to meet you,” he said. “I… I have been looking through the records you sent regarding Amgarrak as well as related texts we had in our collection here. In this lecture I will discuss the history of golems and the numerous failed attempts to recreate Caradin’s original miracles. We will then-“

“Why does every lecture begin this way?” Asked the golem. Huon immediately forgot everything he was about to say. He never in his life expected to be interrupted by a golem. 

“We know why we are here,” The golem continued. “Just get on with it!”

“Right,” Huon said shuffling through his notes. “Well… Um… it was a-assumed the golems were created by binding spirits or demons into statues created for that purpose.” The golem scoffed at that but made no further comment so Huon pressed on. “This assumption is based on observation of sylvens which are demons possessing trees. Most go mad and attack any who come near but a few are stable enough to appear intelligent and have been known to-“

“This we know already,” The golem interjected. “We even spoke to a tree in the forest, although it really didn’t have anything interesting to say.”

“Shale, you are being rude,” Wynne said, rolling her eyes. “This man has worked hard to help us in our mission, the least err can do is hear him out.

“I spend far too much time standing around doing nothing as it is. I see no point in it.”

“Oh my research isn’t up to your standards…” Huon didn’t know exactly how he planned to end that sentence. He considered both offering to try again and inviting the golem to shove his notes up its ass but fortunately Wynn cut in before he had to choose.

“I’m sure your lecture is well researched and sourced, perhaps, you could skip to the part about Amgarrak specifically. 

“Right,” Huon stable’s his notes more until he found the page he was looking for. “Well, whether or not it is true,” he glanced at the golem, “The Mage hired for the experiments in Amgarrak believed the binding of a powerful spirit was the key. They suspected lesser spirits could not handle controlling an inanimate object and that was why the previous attempts had failed. His dwarven patrons couldn’t get the metals they wanted to make a traditional golem and decided to use the flesh of the casteless. The mage theorized that using living or once living flesh might make it easier for a spirit to settle in and decided to use the blood of the sacrificial dwarves to pull the spirit though the veil. He hoped enough blood would attract a powerful enough spirit.”

“But the experiments failed,” Wynne said. “Spectacularly.”

“They failed to control their creation,” Huon said. “In that sense they failed. What they did manage was t o create a powerful being of flesh. An army of which would be unstoppable.”

“The harvester behaved like a demon,” Wynne said. “But demons can be bound by the summoner, if they have enough power.”

“It is possible that using dwarven flesh and blood was their undoing,” Huon said. “Dwarves resist magic and despite having plenty of dwarven slaves, the Imperium much prefered to use elves or even their fellow humans in their blood rituals. My theory is that a similar experiment using elven flesh and blood would produce a more controllable creature.” Orsine leaned forwards in his seat. The templars too, reacted to his words, sharing a concerned look. “This is of course theoretical,” Huon said quickly. “The very premise relies on both blood magic and demonology, the two most evil and forbidden of magics.”

“What would happen if the ritual used, not a spirit but a living dwarf… or perhaps an elf,” it was shale who spoke now. Huon had the undivided attention of the room, and he was not sure he wanted it.

“One assumes, one of three outcomes. The subject would die, the subject would go insane like the spirits did, or the subject would be left in control of the creature produced by the ritual.”

“Could the subject survive the creation process?” Orsino asked.

“I don’t see why not,” Huon said. “If the subject were a mage, and had a hand in creating the harvester, they could potentially dispel the enchantment and return to normal. The sacrifices would never survive of course. ”

“I think that is enough of this,” said one of the templars. “You are on notice Huon.”

“Calm down young man,” Wynne said. “This research was requested by the Warden Commander of Ferelden. We must understand evil magics in order to effectively combat them. There have been numerous sightings of harvesters in the Deep Roads and the wardens need to know what they are up against.”

“Or if Tevinter manages to make golems of their own, we would need to know how to unmake them,” Orsino added.

“In any event we have reached the extent of my knowledge on the subject,” Huon said. “The highlights anyway. I can give you the rest of my notes, so as not to bore the golem.” 

The templars escorted Wynne and her golem out of the room and Huon and Orsino stood to leave. 

“Come to my office tomorrow morning,” The First Enchanter whispered. “I have more questions.” Huon gulped but nodded. He watched the templars watching him with suspicion and hoped this was not going to get him into more trouble than he could handle.


End file.
